


Restraint

by severinne



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/gifts).



Jim’s fingers retraced taut lines drawn in silken rope across Bones’ body, his razor edged arousal calmed by the patience it took to bind his lover into this quivering shape of unlikely obedience kneeling on the bed.

‘Damn it, Jim…’ A desperate groan followed the passage of his hand from pinioned arms to the resulting thrust of a chest more exposed for all the ropes containing its strength. He teased a pebbled nipple, smirked at the impatient cough at his back.

‘Any day now, Kirk,’ Pike chided hoarsely.

Jim grinned wider, determined to teach the Admiral a thing about restraint.


End file.
